Ô douce vengeance
by Kiwi-Matsura
Summary: Quand Vaati trouve un sceptre doté d'un immense pouvoir, il est ivre de vengeance envers Link... Reprise de la fiction à partir de 5 reviews
1. Prologue

Attention, cette fiction est une M. Elle contiendra des _lemons_, de la _torture physique_ (peut-être aussi psychologique, je sais pas encore).

Breeeeff, cette histoire ce passe après _Minish Cap_ ou Four _Swords_, je sais pas trop °w°

Disclamer:

Les personnages de _The Legend of Zelda_ ne m'appartiennent pas, et tant mieux, vu ce que je vais en faire xD

Sinon, je m'inspire un tout pitit peu de "_L'enfer d'une destinée_", une fic sado-maso trop bien °/w/°

Voilà, tout est de moi, sinon.

* * *

Vaati ouvrit les yeux et se releva. Il tituba quelques instants et retrouva le contrôle complet de ses jambes. Le souci, c'est qu'il ne voyait rien. Il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux et finit par s'habituer à l'obscurité. Bon, maintenant, où était-il? Il leva la tête et inspecta son environnement.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce circulaire assez grande, sans plafond. Contrairement à ce que pensais l'homme, l'endroit était éclairé. Les interstices entre le sol et le mur étaient faiblement lumineux, mais lumineux quand même. Le mage ne l'avait pas vu immédiatement, mais un coffre se trouvait au fond de la salle.

Curieux, le violacé s'y dirigea et l'ouvrit.

À l'intérieur s'y trouvait un sceptre doré, incrusté de pierres précieuses pourpres et surmonté d'un gros rubis rouge et rond.

Lorsque Vaati s'empara de l'objet, sa mémoire refit subitement surface. Sa transformation en humain, ses efforts pour s'emparer de la Force, ce morveux de Link qui a détruit ses plans... Il ressentit également l'immense pouvoir de la pierre écarlate.

Un sourire mauvais recouvrit le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il allait se venger de ce maudit gosse.

* * *

Prologue très court, je sais. Bon, normalement, je poste le Chapitre 1 demain.

Pour info, le premier lemon (mon tout premier -w-) commencera au Chapitre 2.

Voilà :3


	2. Chapter 1: Le Mage reprend du service

Hello les gens! Petit problème, je suis dans l'impossibilité de poster un chapitre tous les dimanches. Je vais quand même me tenir à au moins un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Niveau manuscrit, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 4. Voilà, reviews, maintenant!

**majamaja**: Merci! °/w/° T'inquiètes pas, je vais m'occuper de Zelda, elle devrait avoir une place assez importante pour l'histoire.

**Bon chapitre ! \ ' 3`/**

* * *

Link évita une petite tornade et se cacha derrière un buffet. Vaati éclata de rire devant l'impuissance du vert qui grogna.

Il était seul face au Mage du Vent, et n'avais pour arme qu'un ridicule bâton. Il n'aimait pas utiliser un langage grossier, mais cette fois, il ne put s'en empêcher.

Il était sacrément dans la merde.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit s'envoler le meuble d'une simple pichenette.

À ce moment, le guerrier n'avait qu'un mot en tête.

Cours!

Il s'enfuya de sa maison et couru hors du village Cocorico.

Il respirait avec peine, le combat l'avait essoufflé.

Il était arrivé à l'entrée de la Forêt des Squelettes quand il trébucha sur une pierre. Il s'écroula au sol et sentit un pied écrases son dos, l'empêchant de se relever.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, s'exclama Vaati d'un ton sadique, je vais bien m'occuper de toi!

Puis, de son poing, il assomma le Héros du Temps.

Link ouvrit les yeux et les ferma aussitôt.

Ouille, ma tête!

Il écarta de nouveau ses paupières et regarda autour de lui.

Le sol était en terre battue, les murs étaient gris et avaient l'air froid. La seule porte était recouverte de barreaux.

Un cachot. Il était dans un foutu cachot!

Il tenta de remuer ses pieds, ses poignets, en vain. Manquait plus que ça. Il était attaché au mur.

Tu es enfin réveillé!

Vaati entra dans la pièce et eut un sourire narquois.

Ma parole, tu est une vrai marmotte!

-Monstre! Libère-moi!

Le rictus du Mage grandit.

Et pourquoi donc le ferais-je? Je n'ai aucune raison de laisser partir un morveux comme toi!

Il gifla le vert et partit, laissant seul le guerrier.

Pauvre de moi... Pauvre d'Hyrule... Ce malade va forcément s'attaquer à Zelda! Mais que puis-je faire, attaché ainsi?

Il continua à se lamenter ainsi durant toute une heure.

Link avait vu juste: Vaati comptait s'attaquer à la Princesse. Plus particulièrement, il convoitait la Triforce de la Sagesse. D'un claquement de doigt, il se téléporta dans la chambre de Zelda.

Quand il apparu, la blonde était en train de se coiffer. Surprise, elle se tourna vers le Mage du Vent, et avant qu'elle ne put crier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres la prit dans ses bras et retourna dans son château.

Link était désespéré, il était au bord de la folie.

Zelda... Zelda... Zelda...

Tandis qu'il répétait ces mots, la Triforce sur son poignet se mit à luire. Le vert releva la tête et regarda sa main. Il cligna des yeux, les ouvrit en grand et cria:

NON!

Son triangle doré avait retrouvé sa jumelle.

* * *

Voilà, je pense que j'ai rien à dire.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 2: Premières tortures

Hello les gens! Peut-être du retard sur ce chapitre, je sais pas trop -3-" Bref, pas de reviews, chuis pas contente. Nan, j'rigole. Enfiiiinn, bon chapitre.

_Warning: Violences et lemons dans ce chapitre!_

* * *

Vaati poussa Zelda dans un cachot similaire à celui de Link. La Princesse tomba au sol et lança un regard désespéré vers le Mage.

"Arrêtez! Que me voulez-vous?

-Oh mais c'est simple: je veux ta Triforce!"

La blonde écarquilla les yeux et recula.

"Non! Jamais!

-Quel dommage, soupira le violet, je vais devoir abîmer ton joli corps, alors."

Il empoigna le cou de la jeune fille et s'exclama:

"Eh bien! Tu vas me le donner, ton triangle?

-N...Non!"

Il serra les dents et augmenta la force de sa poigne.

"Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris. Je t'ai dis de me donner ta Triforce!

-Ja...Jamais..."

La jeune femme manquait d'air, et le violet le savait. Il la lâcha et s'empara du fouet accroché au mur. Zelda, qui respirait bruyamment, demanda:

"Que..Que faites-vous?

-Etant donné que tu refuses de m'obéir, je vais te faire comprendre QUI est le maître."

Il se mit à la fouetter si fort si fort qu'au bout de 2 coups, le sang commença à couler. La Princesse se mit à pleurer.

"Arrêtez...Arrêtez...

-Alors donne-moi ta Triforce! vociféra Vaati."

La blonde secoua la tête d'un air négatif. Sa colère au summum, le Mage lui fouetta le visage à plusieurs reprises. Sous la douleur, la fille tomba dans l'inconscience. Satisfait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui extirpa sa Triforce.

Link était dans une rage extrême. A force de tirer, ses poignets était irrités et ses pieds écarlates. Il hurlait son désespoir, sa gorge le brûlait et ses larmes formaient une flaque au sol.

Vaati entra dans la cachot et eut un sourire mauvais en voyant l'état du guerrier.

"Salaud! cria le vert. Qu'as-tu fait à Zelda?

-Ça ne t'occupes pas, gronda le Mage."

Avec brutalité, il prit le menton du blond entre ses doigts.

"Mais maintenant, je vais m'occuper de TOI."

Son autre main glissa vers l'entrejambe du prisonnier qui écarquilla les yeux.

"Qu...

-Qu'y a t-il de pire que de se faire violer?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda d'une manière perverse, puis attrapa la verge du Héros dans sa paume. Il commença à frotter à travers le tissu, ce qui arracha un grognement à Link.

"Arrête ça...

-Pourquoi? souffla malicieusement le violet. Tu as l'air d'aimer..."

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Le guerrier prenait du plaisir, et il en avait honte. Il se sentit durcir.

"Tiens, tiens, sourit cruellement le tortionnaire, qu'est ce que je disais?"

Lentement, il abaissa le pantalon du blond. Lorsque son membre fut à découvert, le Mage appuya sur le bout du pénis et commença à le lécher. Le Héros du Temps serra les dents et s'empêcha de soupirer. Il haleta.

"Arrête... Laisse-moi partir..."

Vaati éclata de rire.

"Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser partir mon nouveau jouet?"

D'un claquement de doigts, il ouvrit les serrures qui retenait son prisonnier qui tomba à genoux. Il attrapa ce dernier par les hanches et lui mit un doigt.

"Ha!

-Quoi, rigola le Seigneur des Ténèbres, juste avec ça? Je suis tombé sur un puceau, ma parole."

Il lui mit un deuxième doigt, lui arrachant un nouveau cri.

"Encore? Mais qu'est-ce que ça vas être, maintenant?"

Le vert lui lança un regard désespéré.

"Non, pas ç..."

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, le violet le pénétra violemment. Cette fois, il reçu un hurlement. Assez content, il se mit à faire des va-et-vient.

Le blond se mit à pleurer sous la douleur. Mais le plaisir ne se laissa pas faire, et bientôt, sa semence éclaboussa le sol.

Vaati sortit de son corps et souris narquoisement.

"Zut alors, je pensais que tu tiendrais plus longtemps, ironisa t-il."

Link n'eut même pas la force de répondre et s'écroula par terre.

Le Mage se rhabilla et cria:

"Dark Link! Ici!"

Trente secondes plus tard, le sous-fifre entrait dans le cachot.

"Maître?

-Remet-le moi au mur, ordonna le Seigneur en désignant Link du doigt.

-Bien Maître."

Le tortionnaire partit, s'enroulant dans sa cape.

Le noir attrapa le blond par les épaules brutalement et accrocha ses poignets aux serrures. Le prisonnier pendait lamentablement, sa tunique tachée de son sperme.

L'ombre sortit sans un regard pour sa moitié.

* * *

Mon tout premier lemon! J'en suis contente! Dès que mes potes le voit, elles se mettent se mettent à me gueuler _"T'es dégueulasse!"_. Mouais. Tu parles de potes .3.

Bon, elle demandent à voir dès que je finis un chapitre, je vais pas me plaindre. °w°

Reviews?


End file.
